Hermione and the Cursed Sword
by sparky24
Summary: Hermione's life became much more complicated when a mysterious woman shows up on her doorstep.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was just cleaning up after lunch when she heard the doorbell ring. She thought it odd since everyone she knew just knocked and walked in except for her parents. But they were on Holiday in Majorca. The doorbell rang again. Rose, who was helping her at the time, looked up to her and asked "Mummy, can I answer that?"

Hermione frowned "No, dear I think we should answer it together."

She bent down to scoop her up while making sure her wand was ready in her other hand. Together they went to the front door. Peeking through the peep hole, she saw a petite young woman standing on her doorstep. She had short blond hair and hazel eyes, dressed quite fashionably and she was looking warily around her. Hermione had never seen this woman before but maybe Ron knew her as she had breezed past the notice-me-not charms that kept solicitors away. She undid the latch on the door and opened it."Hello, can I help you?" she asked the young woman.

"Maybe, is this the Weasley Residence?

"Yes it is." she replied.

Relief passed over the woman's face as if she had found what she was looking for. "I have a problem that only you or your husband can solve."

Her Mummy had put her down and let the stranger in the house. Rose stared at the blonde haired stranger and she recognized her. This was the woman from her dreams, the one that fought the monsters. She was important, Rose knew, she kept Mummy, Daddy and even dopey Hugo safe. But she shouldn't be here now. It was too soon. Later when she was older, this woman would teach her to fight monsters. But not now, she wasn't ready to be strong yet. She knew she should tell Mummy that this was her dream lady; she just needed to wait for the right time.

Hermione made Rose go upstairs to play in the nursery with Hugo and then showed the woman to the couch. "I was just making some tea. Would you like some?"

The woman smiled, "Yes that would be great. Just don't bother putting any truth serum in it. I would like to think that you could trust me or at least hear my story first."

Hermione frowned "Why would I do that? Are you planning on being untruthful?"

"No, not untruthful. I am just not ready to give up all of my secrets just yet. Oh and the last wizard I visited tried to dose me and then tried to erase my memory when I caught him in the act."

"What was his name and did you kill him?" Hermione asked fearfully.

She wondered now if she did the right thing in inviting this woman in, although by looking at the woman she didn't seem capable of overpowering anyone. More likely a stiff breeze would knock her over.

"I didn't kill him; I just stopped him from erasing my memory. I broke his hand and snapped his wand."

Hermione blanched at the image in her head. "His name? You were going to tell me his name."

"It was Cannoli or Zambini or something like that."

"Did you mean Zabini?"

"Yes, that was his name. Do you know him?"

"We were in school together, same year, different houses"

Hermione noticed the confusion on the woman's face and explained "it was an English Boarding School. But how did you meet him?"

The woman gave her a sad smile and said "That is toward the end of my story. Would you let me start at the beginning?"

Hermione nodded. The woman took a sip of her tea and then began her tale.

My name is Buffy Summers-Miller and I had just recently gotten married. It was the first time for both of us and it was perfect. The perfect day, the perfect weather, etc. Perhaps that was the problem, it was too perfect. Afterwards, we went on our honeymoon. We had decided on Egypt. Why Egypt? I know not the usual place for a honeymoon but hey neither me or my husband had ever been and I wanted to see the pyramids before I die again plus do some exploring as I'm always up for a spot of violence. And no, we were not slumming it:

Five star hotels, a private jet to Aswan and Abu Simbel and then a nice luxurious and relaxing cruise down the Nile. But we never made it that far. Our trip ended at a bazaar in Cairo. Graham, that's my husband's name, found this beautiful sword at this one vendor's table. It was perfectly weighted and balanced. But when Graham went to test the sharpness of the blade, he pricked his thumb and immediately collapsed. I panicked and quickly went in search of the vendor. He had disappeared into the thick of the crowd and I lost him.

I went back to Graham, sheathed the sword and picked up my husband and took him to Hospital. The doctors could find nothing wrong with him.

No reason at all for him to be in a coma. I knew then that he was in a cursed sleep. I left Graham in the hospital for now; they could better care for him than I could at home or at my hotel. I grabbed the sword, hailed a taxi and went back to my hotel. I called my friend Willow to come to Egypt to investigate. She came immediately. How immediate you ask? Within the hour, twenty minutes tops. Where did she come from?

Why England, of course. Did I mention that Willow is a witch? No not a witch like you more of a mother earth type of a witch. Anyways, she examines the sword and discovers that it has been cursed. Which of course, I could have told her since it put my husband in a coma. I asked her if she could remove the curse from both the sword and my husband. She did her witchy thing over the sword but the curse was still there. Willow was stumped. We then went back the hospital and tried to remove the curse on Graham. We thought at first it might be a sleeping beauty curse, so I bent over and kissed him. No reaction, he was still in a coma. Willow thought perhaps it was the other sleeping beauty curse.

"How does that curse work?" I asked.

"Just like the other one except you have to rape your husband instead of kissing him." She replied.

I blanched at the thought. The idea of raping my husband was abhorrent to me. "Let's leave that as a last resort. Is there some other way to figure out this curse?"

Willow agreed to save that as a last resort kind of thing. So we decided to move Graham to one of our Facilities in Rome. Do you know how hard it is to transport someone in a coma across international borders? Not an easy task to say the least.

The woman paused to take a sip of her tea, "Sorry if I seem to be rambling here. I keep thinking that if I don't explain this to someone I'll go mad."

Hermione sighed, "That's alright. If it were my husband in a coma I would go spare too." It was then that Hermione noticed that Rose was still lurking about. She was about to tell her off when a glance from the woman made Rose shrink. She offered a quick apology to her Mum and sprinted up the stairs to the nursery. Before she could question the woman about why her look sent her daughter scurrying, the woman restarted her story.

So where was I? Oh yes, Italy. Rome, to be specific. After getting Graham settled, I started making inquiries about the cursed sword. A name came up, Zabini, but I was warned that he was one of those bigoted wand-waving idiots, sorry no offense I'm sure you're not bigoted, but I didn't care: I was desperate at this point. He was as every bit an arrogant ass that I thought he would be. He couldn't solve my problem but he was able to point me in the right direction.

You ask if that was before or after I broke his hand and his wand, definitely after. Don't looked so shocked, that was the only way he would give the likes of me any information. Alright, I'll tell you how it went down.

After my sources had pointed to Mr. Zabini, I took it upon myself to visit the gentleman in his Italian villa. No, I will not tell you how I got passed his protections and wards, just know that I did. And even knowing that I got past all of his wards, he still decided that insulting me was wisest course of action. I knocked on his door, just like I did here, but his answer was much less polite.

"What do you want?" he barked out.

"I need information that I was told that you could provide" I replied.

"Why would I give a lowly Muggle any information?"He replied quite haughtily

"Well I'm not just some lowly Muggle, am I?"

He did recognize me and he let me in. Why did recognize me? Let us just say that

Among certain groups in Italy, I'm quite famous and the people that Mr. Zabini had been associating with know me very well. We settled down for tea, such a civilized custom to break the ice. Except Mr. Zabini decided it would be a good idea to drug my tea with truth serum. I picked up on the smell immediately, apparently his contacts failed to warn him about my acute sense of smell. I "accidently" dropped the tea cup. Then I warned him not to try that again. He apologized saying you couldn't be too careful. But then he compounded his mistake by trying to erase my memory and send me on my way without my info. I caught his hand before he could wave his wand. I got a bit carried away and accidently broke his hand and his wand. OK maybe not so accidently. We sat back down and I showed him the sword. He immediately recognized it as a goblin forged weapon and the curse as goblin made too. He said it was beyond his power to remove the curse, even if he had use of his wand.

I asked "Well who does?"

"Weasley and Potter do, but they're both back in England. But there is one other aspect to this curse, its goblin made. Which means you'll probably going to have to deal with them." he said that last part with a smirk.

When he mentioned goblins, a shiver went up and down my spine. I hated goblins. Nasty, brutish and greedy. If it wasn't for the Accords, I would kill them on principle. You blanch, you must think I'm crazy but have you met a goblin? Spend any time with them? Three solid weeks with them would be enough to change anyone's mind. Now because of the Accords, the goblins cannot attack me or anyone in the Council. What are the Accords you ask? Oh a very old peace agreement between the Council and various magical creatures like goblins, centaurs and elves. Who is the Council? Let's just say that because we exist you exist. Now where was I? Oh yes, goblins and loopholes, we forgot to include significant others on the Accord allowing for this attack on my husband. So this is where we stand: my husband is in a coma due to a goblin curse and I can't do anything about it. Can you?

Hermione was moved by the woman's story but was unsure what she could do for her. Yet there were lots of questions that went unanswered in her tale. Like what did she mean'before she died again', who this mysterious Council was, why Zabini recognized her and most importantly "How did you find me?" She blurted that last one out loud.

She gave her a watery smile "You were in the phone book. I couldn't find Potter but Weasley was in the phone book. So I took a chance that you were the witchy Weasleys, seeing as how you're the only in the book."

"Oh well. I would need to see the sword" Hermione said.

The woman bent down and reached into her bag, pulled out the sword and handed it to Hermione. Then, all of a sudden she jumped up, "Um, Mrs.

Weasley, I suddenly don't feel so well. Do you have a bathroom?"

"Sure, it's just down the hall to your left." Hermione replied with concern.

"I'll help you find it" She made to get up but found her daughter back downstairs helping Mrs. Summers-Miller up. She watched speechless as her daughter helped this strange young woman. She really needed to have a serious talk with that after that woman left.

I came quickly down the stairs as soon as I felt the monster lady's pain. Mummy was surprised to see me but the monster lady needed me. I was by her side and helped her to her up. From the way mummy was looking at me I knew I would have to tell her everything. Grownups are funny that way. I led the monster lady to the bathroom. She then threw up in the toilet, it was very icky. But I gave her a towel to wipe her face. She thanked me and sighed.

"Ya know, kiddo, you shouldn't be like this yet. You're not ready for my world. Maybe in about six or seven years..."

"But you need my Mummy's help."

"Yes, but I didn't call you. I purposely tamped down on the calling. Even when I first recognized you, I dismissed you. You're mum isn't ready for our world yet and you're not old enough."

"But I want to be strong now. I don't want to wait. What if the monsters attack mummy & dad?" I argued.

The monster lady smiled at me and bent down and stroked my face "Sweetie, the monsters won't attack you or your family. You're hidden from them. If I were to make you strong before you're old enough then you become unhidden and then monsters will get you. You must not say you're ready to be strong yet. You must promise me that. I will come back after all this mess with my husband is cleared up and talk with your mum and we will set up a schedule for these things to happen"

I pouted, I changed my mind and now I wanted to be strong. I didn't want to wait. I wanted to help the monster lady.

Buffy was in a panic. She came to this house to find a cure for Graham. Maybe this Hermione could help her, but she didn't expect to find a hidden potential there. She thought she had the situation under control by sending out her strongest suggestion to the girl, who couldn't be older than 6 that she didn't want to be strong yet. But the girl was very strong willed. She shook off every signal that Buffy sent the girl. There was reason she didn't visit young potentials: they were attracted to her like moths to a flame. That was how Gina became her ward. It was supposed to be a simple meet and greet with the parents of a nine year old girl who was identified as a potential. Except the girl kept following Buffy around to the point of distraction. The little girl's parents were not happy about their daughter becoming a Slayer and seeing the girl's attraction to Buffy decided to disown the little girl as an abomination to their religion.

They turned the little girl out soon after Buffy had left them. Gina had literally followed her home, not an easy task on the streets of Rome, but somehow she managed it.

Buffy was surprised to find the little girl on her doorstep. When Buffy went back to try to find the girl's parents, it was if they hadn't existed. Somehow they had managed to disappear off the face of the earth leaving Buffy no choice but to take the girl in. But back to the here and now, she knew Rose's parents wouldn't give her up, she just needed this little girl to see logic. Now only if she could get her stomach to cooperate.

Hermione watched warily as her daughter and Mrs. Summers-Miller returned. She had a strong suspicion about what was wrong with the woman but no idea about the curse on the sword. She would contact Bill and maybe Harry too after the woman left. For now, she would do her diagnosis of the woman and make sure she gets a copy of those Accords as she was sure the answer about the curse was located in those Accords. She also didn't know what was up with her daughter. One minute she was a normal five year old girl the next she is hanging on that woman like she was her mum and not her.

"You're back. Are you feeling any better?" she asked Mrs. Summers-Miller.

"A little, I don't know what's come over me. These past few weeks I've been way out of sorts. I can't seem to keep anything down, my hormones have been raging and I seem to have dizzy spells at the oddest times." She replied as she settled herself back down on the couch.

"I have an idea about what's wrong with you. If you'll let me, I can do a diagnostic spell on you. I have taken some basic healer courses."

"Ok, I guess so. Though I think Rose should probably leave the room."

She glanced over at Rose, who nervously playing with her hands.

"But, mummy..." Rose protested

"I agree. Rose, go upstairs and read your storybook." Hermione ordered.

Rose pouted but did not put up anymore protest. She glanced once more at Mrs. Summers-Miler.

"It's okay, sweetie. Your mum is just going to check me over like a doctor would."

Reassured, Rose bolted up the stairs without another word. Hermione though was seething. Buffy noticed this and tried to reassure without telling her the real reason. "Hermione, please don't be angry at me or her. I have this affinity with young, petulant girls. My ten year old ward acts much the same way."

Hermione was slightly mollified. She would try to get a better explanation after her diagnosis. Rose didn't usually act this way. She took out her wand and saw Buffy eye it warily. "Don't worry; I am only going to diagnose you with this." She waved her wand in several complicated motions. The spell confirmed what she suspected.

"Well, what's the verdict?" Buffy asked.

"You're pregnant." Hermione replied. At which the other woman fainted dead away. Of course that's when all hell broke loose in the house. Rose and Hugo decided that this would be a good time for a row with both children accusing the other of starting the fight. The 'Enervate' charm failed to work on the woman and Hermione lacked smelling salts and to top it all off Ron came home early from practice just to add to the madness of the house. Hermione was ready to scream.

Ron noticed the woman passed out on the couch and asked "Who's the bird?" Then he noticed the sword on the table. He went to pick it up. "Cool sword."

"Don't touch it! It's cursed." Hermione admonished.

"Is that why the strange woman is passed out on our couch? Because she touched the sword and activated the curse?" Ron asked.

"No, she didn't touch the sword, her husband did."

"Then why is she passed out on our couch?"

"Because she fainted when I told her she was pregnant."

Ron considered this for a moment and the asked "Did you try to revive her?"

"Of course I did, Ronald. It didn't work."Hermione said with exasperation "that's why she still lying on our couch."

Ron was confused now, "How could it not work? It works on Muggle as well as witches and wizards. Are you sure you did the spell right?"

Hermione glared at him.

"Right, I'll just go upstairs and sort out Rose and Hugo." He quickly cleared out of the room and ran up the stairs. To exasperate the matter further, the flue started up and her sister-in-law poked her head through the flames.

"Hello Hermione, is this a good time?"

"No, Ginny it is not a bloody well good time!" Hermione yelled back through the flames.

Ginny, chastened, her head receding from the fireplace. Before she could completely remove her head, Hermione called out after her "Wait, Gin, I am sorry. I'm just having a really bad day. Oh and you wouldn't happen to have any smelling salts?"

She didn't but it didn't matter for soon after she finished flue call with Ginny, the woman began to revive on her own. She watched as the woman's eyes fluttered and she slowly raised herself off the couch. Hermione quickly went to her side to help her.

"Did you catch the plate number on that semi?" The woman quipped while holding her head. She turned to Hermione and asked quietly "Pregnant, right?"

Hermione nodded "Are you sure?"

"Fairly sure. Though you might want to check with a proper doctor. Or even use one of those little kits that you pee on."

"Well this complicates things. So sword, you figure that out yet?"

"No, not as yet. But rest assured Mrs. -"

"Buffy, call me Buffy. After all, it wouldn't do to be so formal after I passed out on your couch."

"Right, Buffy, I will do everything that I can to help break this curse. Although it might help if I had a copy of those Accords."

"I can arrange that. I'll have Giles messenger over a copy right away.

Here's my card, sorry it hasn't been corrected to show my new name but the number will get me either way. Oh and one more thing, if Rose asks you if it's ok for her to be strong, tell her not quite yet. Goodbye Hermione, I know you'll figure it out." She handed Hermione a card, surprised her with a quick hug and then exited the house. Leaving behind a slightly gob-smacked Hermione staring out after her, pondering her strange advice about her daughter.

Sent from my iPhone


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy was true to her word about delivering a copy of the Accords. It came, of course, at the worst possible moment. Hermione was just setting out supper when the doorbell rang for the second time that day. It spooked Ron who turned to his wife, "I thought your parents are on Holiday?"

"They are on Holiday. It must be Buffy's messenger with a copy of the Accords."

At the mention of Buffy, Rose's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

Hermione saw this and bit her lip nervously while Ron just looked confused.

"Who's Buffy?"

"She was the woman who was passed out on our couch earlier." Hermione explained.

"I remember: the girl with the sword."

"Hardly a girl, more of a woman. She was about my age for heaven's sake." Hermione shook her head, she didn't know why she was arguing with Ron, force of habit, she guessed. She directed Ron and Rose to finish setting the table while she went to answer the door. Opening the door, she was surprised to find a teenage girl about fifteen years old with short purple hair. It reminded her a bit of Tonks and gave her a short bout of melancholy as she remembered the youthful Auror.

"Can I help you?" She asked the girl.

"Yea, are you Hermione Weasley?" she asked.

"Yes I am."

The girl reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out a rather large manuscript and handed it to Hermione "Miss Buffy instructed me to give this to you."

Hermione eyed the manuscript greedily; this was the Accords Buffy alluded to. She reached down take the manuscript from the girl. When she took possession she noticed a slight tingling sensation in her hands, like a static electric shock. She looked at the girl in surprise "What was that?"

The girl looked up at Hermione apologetically, "Sorry Mrs. Weasley I forgot that Miss Buffy gave me instructions to tell you."

"Did she write it down?"

"Um, yeah she did." The girl dug into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, handing it to Hermione.

Hermione smoothed out the paper and read it.

'Dear Hermione, if you are reading this then you have possession of the Accords. The slight electrical shock you received acknowledged your possession and thus no papers to sign (don't ya just love magic!). However, by accepting the Accords you cannot copy them. The resulting shock is a lot nastier than the one you received on possession. You can take all the notes you want but if you want someone else to view the Accords you must allow it orally first. Sorry for the precaution but the Accords are important to us. Although I'm not sure why you need them, you have them. I hope this helps you figure out the curse.

Sincerely,

Buffy A. Summers-Miller

Chief of Field Operations, I C W'

Hermione finished reading the note and then stared at the girl. "Do you need anything else?"

The girl shook her head, "No Ma'am"

"Thank you for bringing this" she indicated the manuscript in her hands "and thank Miss Buffy too."

The girl gave her a bright smile, waved and took off like the wind leaving Hermione staring at the space the girl previously occupied.

Hermione returned to the dinner table with the treaty tucked under her arm. Ron noticed this and called her out,"Oi, Hermione, put that thing away and let's eat."

Hermione's face reddened, she was acting like she was a schoolgirl back at Hogwarts with a new magical puzzle to figure out. She took the treaty back to the study and locked it in her desk. Returning to the dinner table, she noticed that they had started eating without her. Exasperated, she put her hands on her hips and admonished her husband "Really Ronald, couldn't you wait?" Ron's face reddened, he started to apologize around the piece of beef in his mouth but Hermione stopped him. "At least try to set a good example for the children and not talk with your mouth full."

Ron swallowed, "Sorry, Hermione. It was just that I was starving."

Hermione just shook her head and sat down to eat. Usually, dinner conversation meant listening attentively to Ron's discourse on his work and then she would respond with stories about the children. Tonight, though, her mind was on the problem of Buffy Summers-Miller and the cursed sword. So much so that she didn't hear Ron calling out her name.

"Hermione, you haven't heard a word I've said."

Hermione cheeks burned, "Sorry, Ron. It's just I can't stop about that woman and her problem."

Ron frowned, "Should we really be talking about this in front of the kids?"

"Not that problem, Ron. The problem with the sword." Hermione replied.

Rose picked up on this conversation and thought that now would be a good time to tell Mummy and Daddy about the monster lady except that Hugo decided that this was also a good time to shoot peas at his sister.

Ron noticed his son shooting peas at Rose. He went over to stop him from shooting anymore but was too late to stop his first assault. He was amazed though at his daughter's reflexes as she caught the pea before it hit her face with her fingertips."That's some mad seeker skills you got there, Rose"

Rose smiled brightly at her father; her thoughts of the monster lady flew from her head,"Thanks Daddy. I'm going to be just like Uncle Harry."

When Rose mentioned Uncle Harry, Hermione's thoughts immediately returned to the cursed sword. After Ron sorted the children out and sat back down, she turned to him "I think we should talk to Harry and Bill about the sword."

Ron ignored her for while he took a bite of his food. She poked him.

"What? I'm starved."

"Don't act like that. You know what I mean."

Ron sighed. Hermione was right: Harry and Bill should look at the sword. He just didn't like being ignored by his wife whenever a puzzle presented itself to her. It wouldn't be so bad if it was just him, but she also seemed to neglect the children too. She should have been all over Hugo before he fired his first pea at his sister. The fact that she wasn't meant that her mind was otherwise occupied. It was also quite evident that something was bothering Rose. She had started to make the noise she usually made when she made a pronouncement when Hugo stopped her with his pea attack. He would get that from her later when he tucked her into bed. Now he needed to gather their things together so they can take them to the Shell Cottage. Hopefully, Hermione will have this thing sorted out quickly and their lives could return to normal. Ron went back and finished his meal, hoping that there wouldn't be any more interruptions. It was a dashed hope for as soon as he sat back to enjoy his pudding the fireplace roared to life and his sister and her family came through. Hermione rose to greet them but Ron did his best to ignore them and finish his pudding.

Ginny's curiosity got the best of her. All through dinner, she kept on thinking about the strange woman passed out Hermione's couch. Who was she, what was she doing there and why was she passed out on Hermione's couch? She pestered Harry about it during supper but he didn't know anything about it. When the children had cleared out after eating, Ginny broached the subject again. "Do you think that woman was one of those Quidditch groupies and the reason she passed out was because Ron got her pregnant?"

Harry frowned, "I don't think Ron would do that. He is rather devoted to Hermione and his children."

Ginny put her hands on her hip, "I realize that now, but it doesn't explain that woman."

Harry sighed; he wasn't going to have peace until Ginny got to the bottom of this. She always seemed to be worried about Ron's fidelity to Hermione. He didn't think that he strayed since Sixth Year at Hogwarts but he was her brother. "Alright, let's pack up the kids and go over there now. I'm sure they're home."

A half hour later they were spinning through the Floo System towards Ron and Hermione's house. Upon arrival, they found the family just finishing their evening meal. Hermione rose to greet them with a pensive look on her face. "Don't unpack, I just need to collect a few things and then we are off to the Shell Cottage."

Ginny frowned, "Does this have anything to do with that woman I saw earlier?"

Hermione nodded, "It has everything to do with that woman. I'll explain everything when we get to Bill and Fleur's place."

This time it was Harry that frowned, "Do they know that you are coming over?"

"Of course not, but this is an emergency. I'm sure that they will understand." Hermione replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Fleur was agitated. First off, her mamman owled her and suggested that this would be a good time to review The Accords with the Watcher's Council. With rumors of more than one Slayer around it made sense to try to make sure The Accords were kept. Fleur agreed but was agitated because her Maman had already taken the liberty of setting up an appointment for her, Fleur, to visit the Council the day after next. Then Victoire hearing that her mother was going to London, decided to press her into taking her with so she can get her Hogwarts supplies. Normally she wouldn't object to her daughter coming to London with her but she didn't want her daughter anywhere near the Council of Watchers. That was a danger but how do you explain such a danger to a little girl of eleven? After explaining to Victoire that she wouldn't have time to take her to Diagon Alley, her daughter pouted for a bit but was mollified by the promise of sweets when she returned from London. Oh to be eleven again. She would make another date to take her to Diagon Alley. When she went to the study to retrieve her copy of the Accords, she noticed that it was already out on the desk. Victoire wasn't old enough to understand her heritage yet plus she never entered the study alone. That meant Bill was looking through it. Why would Bill be looking at them? He, like most English wizards, believed that the Slayer was a myth. So why would Bill be reading through the Accords unless it was for his Goblin employers. It still didn't make any sense since the Goblins were signatories to the Accords and would have their own copy. She confronted him about it when he came home from work.

"Why were you looking at the Accords?" she asked him pointedly.

He at least had the decency to act sheepish. "Well the Goblins have been rather skittish of late. There has been lots of grumbling by the Goblins about the Accords and veiled references to a Her. The Goblins seemed to be slightly afraid. So I decided to find out what all the fuss was about. I knew you had a copy of the Accords so last night after you went to bed, I took out the Accords and began to read them. But I didn't get very far. I originally thought they were written in French but I could only get every tenth word."

"That is because it is not written in French but Veela."

"Oh." was all he replied.

"So does this mean that you believe in the Slayer?"

"Not really. I'm still leaning towards myth but the Goblins seem to believe as well as you and the rest of the Veela"

"Then I guess you won't mind my visiting the head of the organization that is in charge of said myth." Fleur replied.

Bill fell of his chair. "What? When is this happening?"

"The day after tomorrow. My mother set up the appointment for me."

"It's not safe for you." Bill protested.

"But it is perfectly safe for me. I have the protection of the Accords. Besides, according to you, the person you fear is a myth."

"I meant it is not safe to wander around Muggle London. Do you even know how to get there?"

To be honest, Fleur hadn't thought that far ahead. She normally would have had Bill take her but to admit that now would be to admit defeat. "I will just ask Hermione."

Bill couldn't fault her logic: Hermione, being Muggle born and having lived near London, knew the area fairly well and could also navigate getting there if she didn't. Plus it had the added benefit of Victoire minding Hermione's children, thus solving the problem of what to do with Victoire. But before Fleur could fire call Hermione, there was a knock on the door and the voice of her sister-in-law asking for admittance. Fleur opened the door and was shocked to see not only Hermione but her whole family and Harry and Ginny's family too.

"Sorry to barge in like this, but something important has come up and I wanted to run it by your husband tonight." Hermione said with a gasp.

"But why did you bring your whole family and Harry's family too?"

"Er, it's complicated and I am willing to explain but I would like to do it only once."

Fleur gave a put-upon sigh and stepped back, allowing Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny and their respective family's entrance to her home. After the children had been settled, Hermione launched into her tale.

Bill was the first to interrupt her when she told about the cursed sword.

"What do you mean when you say she gave you a cursed sword? How do you even know that it's cursed?"

Hermione glared at him, pulled on a pair of gloves and pulled out the sword. "I did a preliminary scan and I am perfectly capable of determining if the sword is cursed, which it is. Plus, Mrs. Miller told me that it was cursed and she has not given me reason to doubt her word. What I am unable to determine is whether or not it is a Goblin curse. This is why I brought it here. Now if I can continue with my story, you are free to examine the sword."

Bill gingerly took the sword from her, laid it on the table, pulled out his wand and examined the sword. He was surprised to find out that the blade was goblin made. Blades of this quality were never let out of the Goblin Nation. He recognized the curse though. It was meant to affect all non-goblins and had similarity to the Draught of the Living Death. He mentioned this to Hermione.

"So do you know the antidote or counter for it?" she asked him.

"Yes, but you have to get it from the goblins." Bill replied.

Hermione frowned, "That would mean that this whole thing was a set up."

"How do you figure that?" Bill asked

"Because of the Accords, the goblins were trying to change the Accords, so they set this up." Hermione explained.

"That would only make sense if the Goblins were trying to change the Accords. But according to my sources, the Goblins are very happy with the status quo. They were very upset about something and I guess that this is it."Bill explained.

Fleur looked puzzled, "How do you, Hermione, know anything about the Accords? The Goblins version is written in gobbledygook and the Veela pact is written in the Veela language and both are held tightly by their respective elders."

Hermione reached into her bag again and pulled out a rather large manuscript. "I have a copy of the Accords written in English given to me by Mrs. Miller."

Bill reached over to grab the manuscript and was given the equivalent of an electrical shock. "Ow, what the hell was that?" He remarked while rubbing his hand.

"Sorry Bill. I guess that was the protection Mrs. Miller mentioned in her note. Apparently, I have to give permission to anyone else who wants to read it."

Fleur laughed. "My husband seems to think it is his right to read the Accords." Then on a more serious note, continued "It would make no sense for the Goblins to break the Accords. They would lose all of their rights and become fair game for the Slayer-"

"But the Slayer is a myth; all of the books say so." Hermione protested.

Fleur shook her head. "Non. The Slayer is not a myth. She is real. In fact your own daughter is a potential. In fact, I am surprised that this Watcher woman did not take her away from you." This statement drew a howl of protest from both Ron and Hermione. "But she did not which is unusual but seems to be consistent with the news I have been receiving from my Maman: there have been many changes in the Watcher's Council these past few years."

"Wait," Ron protested, "How can you tell that our little Rosie is one of these Slayers?"

"Because of her magical aura. I have seen the aura for the Slayer when I was young teenager. A Slayer came to our household visiting my Father. Rose has a similar aura. Not quite as bright if she were a full slayer but there just the same." Fleur explained.

Hermione frowned as she tried to make sense of everything from her visitor this morning and this new information. Then she shook her head. "The reality of the Slayer is neither here or there. What's important is the question of who had the sword cursed and why give it to Mrs. Miller?"

"It's a wizard."Harry blurted out. "It makes sense. A wizard would have the most to gain if the Watchers were to rip up the Accords and declare war on the Goblins. Though if I had to say which one I would guess -"

"Malfoy!" Ron interrupted.

"No, actually that is the one wizard who it can't be. I was thinking Nott or Zabini. Plus someone who knows the Watcher's Council, the Ministry has been leaning on the Chief lately to find out more about this mysterious organization."

"I bet Zabini complained to the Ministry." Hermione interjected.

"Why Zabini?" Harry asked her.

Hermione let out a put upon sigh "If you would have let me finish my story, I could have told you about the meeting between Mrs. Miller and Zabini."

Harry raised an eyebrow but before he could comment, his eldest son burst into the room, brimming with excitement. Trailing him with much less exuberance was Harry's niece, Rose followed closely by Victore, whose face was drawn to a frown.

"Daddy, Mummy, Rosie has a pet monster. Can we get a monster? I'll take-"James blurted out only to be interrupted by his cousin.

"I did not say I had a pet monster!" Rose protested.

"Did so." James rebutted.

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did-"

"Stop!"Fleur cried out. She turned to her daughter to get the true story.

"Victoire, did Rose say she had a pet monster?"

"No Maman, she did not." Rose took this time to stick out her tongue at her cousin.

The adults tried to hide their amusement of their children's actions Harry thanked the children and then dismissed them, sending them back to the playroom.

But before they left, Hermione asked Victoire "Wait, Victoire, before you go, what did my daughter said?"

Victoire grinned and answered "She said a monster lady visited her today."

Hermione was silent for a few moments while she processed her daughter's statement, then she continued with her story explaining how Mrs. Miller had visited Zabini at his Italian Villa and how she found Hermione.

Fleur was grateful that meeting wound down fairly quickly from there.

Bill said he would explore finding an antidote with the Goblins while Harry would try to chase down the wizard or witch that was responsible for cursing the sword. Before the families departed, Fleur broached one more subject. "Hermione, I need a favor from you."

"What is it?" Hermione asked warily.

"I need someone to escort me to the Watcher's Council Headquarters the day after tomorrow. Can you take me?"

Hermione pondered this for a minute but Ron didn't. "Hell no! There is no way that you are going to go near that crazy lady again."

Hermione scowled at her husband, "Ron, you will not make decisions for me. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and our daughter."

"Daughter? You're not taking Rose, are you?" Ron replied.

Hermione sighed, "Yes, I am afraid I must. This Mrs. Miller seems to have some sort hold on Rose and I am determined to find out what it is."

Fleur smiled, "Then it is settled, you will go with me to the Watcher's headquarters. You can see your Mrs. Miller and I will meet with whomever my Maman contacted."

"Yes, but Victoire must come too. I need some help with Rose and Victoire is very good with her." Hermione replied.

"But who will take care of Hugo?"Fleur asked. She was feeling very nervous about the direction that this was going. She didn't want to introduce her daughter to that aspect of her life so soon. She still had a healthy fear of the Watchers Council and the unknown it represented. But she didn't have a choice when Ginny volunteered to mind Hugo. So the date was set and with that, the meeting broke up leaving Fleur more agitated than when she began the day.


End file.
